Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure measuring instrument.
Description of the Background Art
A conventional pressure measuring instrument includes a sensor carrier on which a pressure sensor is mounted. Generally, the pressure sensor is mounted on the sensor carrier such that it may separate two different pressure chambers from each other.
One of the pressure chambers is usually assigned a pressure connector at the sensor carrier, while the other pressure chamber is formed e.g. by the environment. The pressure sensor may also include a closed off volume which forms one of the pressure chambers. The pressure sensor provides a signal that is proportional to the pressure difference between the two pressure chambers. The signal is processed by an evaluation electronics and, as the case may be, is displayed at the pressure measuring instrument itself or after remote transmission.
There is a plurality of pressure sensors that are differently shaped and also constructed differently in technical respect. So far, it has been common practice to assemble a pressure measuring instrument from a pressure sensor and a matching sensor carrier and to then equip this system with the further components. However, this system has the disadvantage that a corresponding number of different sensor carrier types must be kept in stock in order to be able to assemble a pressure measuring instrument suitable for certain measuring tasks.